staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Maja 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.50 Król reklamy - serial komed., USA 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - prog. public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Hallo Spencer - serial anim. 9.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 9.35 Papierowy teatrzyk: Waleczny tkacz - widowisko dla dzieci 9.45 Julek i zwierzęta - prog. dla dzieci 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Niebieski ptak - dramat obycz., Włochy 11.30 Watykan. Władza papieży: Paweł VI i pigułka (2) - film dok., Niemcy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy mag. informac. 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn 12.45 Zespół Pulp w Finsbury Park w Londynie - koncert 13.20 Taki jest świat - magazyn 13.40 Mam sprawę 13.45 I co dalej panie doktorze? - magazyn 13.50 Opowieści o wodzie (2/4): Woda pracuje - film dok. 14.35 Mam sprawę 14.40 Maciek, rower i ekonomia- prog. edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - magazyn 15.30 Sekrety zdrowia: Psychika a choroby - mag. medyczny 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - prog. dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces - telenowela 18.25 Moc - magazyn motoryzac. 19.00 Wieczorynka: Noddy - serial anim. 19.20 Rodzinny puchar 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Dzień rewolwerowca - western, USA 21.50 Kamel tropi najlepsze światowe reklamy - mag. 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Życie moje - program 23.40 Perypetie pana Wilta - komedia krymin., W. Bryt. 1.10 Serenada miłości - dramat obycz., Australia 2.50 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 3.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.30 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (87) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. David Trainer, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 09.00 W słońcu i w deszczu (3): W szachu - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Sylwester Szyszko, wyk. Jarosław Kopaczewski, Hanna Bieniuszkiewicz, Wanda Łuczycka, Bolesław Płotnicki (50 min) 09.55 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (1) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy/Włochy/Austria 1994, reż. Thomas Jacob, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Anita Zagaria, Enzi Fuchs, Walther Reyer (85 min) 11.20 Elektronowy Robin Hood (Institute for Revenge) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Ken Annakin, wyk. Sam Groom, George Hamilton, Lauren Hutton, Leslie Nielsen (70 min) 12.35 Pani Hrabina - film dokumentalny Aliny Czerniakowskiej 13.10 Szansa na sukces - program rozrywkowy (wydanie świąteczne) (stereo) (powt.) 14.05 Opowieści Starego Testamentu (2/9): Abraham - serial animowany, W. Bryt./Rosja 1996 (27 min) (dubbing) 14.30 Mogę wszystko - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Fitness Club (26-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Maria Pakulnis (29 min) 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej dla młodzieży 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Czterej pancerni i pies (16/21): Daleki patrol - serial wojenny, Polska 1968, reż. Konrad Nałęcki, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Franciszek Pieczka, Wiesław Gołas, Włodzimierz Press (57 min) 17.10 Niezwykła siódemka - teleturniej 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70085860 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza 20.00 OT.TO 2000 (1) - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Takie jest życie (That's Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Julie Andrews, Sally Kellerman, Robert Loggia, Jennifer Edwards (98 min) 23.25 Najbardziej niebezpieczne pościgi policyjne świata (11) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 23.45 OT.TO 2000 (2) - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 00.20 Po prostu Cię kocham (Let Me Call You Sweetheart) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Bill Corcoran, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Victor Garber, Sophie Lang, Nick Mancuso (92 min) 01.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Witaj Egipcie - teleturniej 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Tybet - droga do wolności - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Golejewko - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Stary pies - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.45 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Mówmy szczerze - program dla młodzieży 16.00 Babie lato - program Doroty Podlodowskiej 16.15 Trochę kultury, proszę! - program Jacka Grzelaka 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Sposób na ponuraków - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Natura - magazyn ekologiczny 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - program redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Porozmawiajmy - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 23.10 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn sportowy 23.25 (WP) Uśmiechnij się właśnie komuś pomogłeś 00.15 (WP) Matka naszych dzieci (La mere de nos enfants) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jean-Louis Lorenzi, wyk. Sophie Broustal, Stephane Freiss, Antoine Dulery, Deborah Epstein (88 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron - serial anim. 7.25 Johny Bravo (3) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - prog. public. 8.00 Allo, Allo (34) - serial komed., W. Bryt. 8.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygod., USA 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia - telenowela 10.30 Luz Maria - telenowela 11.30 13 Posterunek (29) - serial komed. 12.00 Trędowata (10) - telenowela 13.05 Miodowe lata (48) - serial komed. 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - prog. rozryw. 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej 15.00 Tom i Jerry Kids - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Wysoka fala - serial przygod., USA 16.45 Z głową w chmurach - serial obycz., Brazylia 17.45 Luz Maria - telenowela 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia - telenowela 20.00 13 Posterunek (29) - serial komed., Polska 20.35 Miodowe lata (48) - serial komed., Polska 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.25 Oddział Delta 2 - film sensac., USA 23.25 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.55 Polityczne graffiti 0.10 Różowa landrynka - mag. erot. 0.40 Super Express TV 1.00 Bilet na Hawaje - komedia sensac., USA 2.35 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 Anna - telenowela 6.55 Telesklep 7.15 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 7.40 Sindbad Żeglarz - serial anim. 8.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial anim. 8.25 Maska - serial anim. 8.50 Telesklep 9.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 9.50 Słodka zemsta - komedia obycz., USA 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności - telenowela 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.25 Pepsi chart - prog. muzyczny 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14.25 Sindbad Żeglarz - serial anim. 14.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial anim. 15.10 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.40 Pełna chata - serial 16.10 TVN Fakty 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Labirynt namiętności - telenowela 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 DNA - film SF, USA 23.15 Noktowizjer - magazyn 23.45 Britannic w niebezpieczeilstwie - film sensac., W. Bryt. 1.45 Morderczy eksperyment - thriller erot., USA 3.25 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 06.30 nuta.pl - magazyn (powt) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (34) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.00 Masked Rider (34) - serial animowany, USA 1995 09.30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 10.30 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 11.00 Między nami sąsiadami (Living In Captivity) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Philip Charles MacKenzie, wyk. Kira Arne, Mia Cottet, Matt Letscher, Melinda McGraw (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (34) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (67,68) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (35) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (35) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.50 Teknoman (35) - serial animowany, USA 1983 16.15 Masked Rider (35) - serial animowany, USA 1995 16.40 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 17.20 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Viper (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood (45 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (69,70) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (35) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Potyczki Amy (Judging Amy) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, wyk. Amy Brenneman, Dan Futterman, Richard T. Jones, Jessica Tuck (45 min) 21.40 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (50 min) 22.50 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 23.20 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.55 Pełny kontakt (Corps a corps) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1987, reż. Andre Halimi, wyk. Stephane Audran, Philippe Khorsand, Jean-Pierre Kalfon, Jacques Legras (85 min) 01.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.45 nuta.pl - magazyn 02.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (35) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 03.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Polska - Świat 2000: Leszek Kołakowski - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa (powt.) 09.00 Złotopolscy (177): Staż - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.30 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.45 Dzieło - arcydzieło - program dla dzieci 09.55 Na dobre i na złe (2): Odzyskana miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) (powt.) 10.45 Midem Classique 2000 - Międzynarodowe Targi Muzyczne w Cannes (1): Krzysztof Penderecki w Cannes - reportaż (powt.) 11.10 Wędrowiec - program poetycko-muzyczny (powt.) 11.40 Małe ojczyzny: Leśna rodzina - film dokumentalny Jerzego Ridana 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Business Report - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 12.45 Złotopolscy (177): Staż - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Oni się nigdy nie poddali - reportaż (powt.) 14.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Współcześni wojownicy - program wojskowy 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Małe musicale - program dla dzieci 17.45 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.05 Magazyn teatralny 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (177): Staż - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (1) - serial animowany, Polska (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teraz Polonia - magazyn publicystyczny 21.00 Na dobre i na złe (3): Życiowa decyzja - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 22.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty 23.15 Porozmawiajmy - program publicystyczny 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 00.55 Złotopolscy (177): Staż - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (1) - serial animowany, Polska (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Teraz Polonia - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 03.00 Na dobre i na złe (3): Życiowa decyzja - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) (powt.) 04.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 05.15 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy (powt.) RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.40 Sunset Beach - serial 7.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.15 Perła - telenowela 9.00 Izabella - telenowela 9.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 10.35 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu - prog. rozryw. 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial 17.10 Perła - telenowela 18.00 Izabella - telenowela 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu - prog. rozryw . 19.55 Zwariowana kamera - prog. rozryw. 20.55 Klaun 2 - serial 21.50 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial 22.40 Zoom - mag. sensacji 23.05 Anioł w zieleni - melodramat, USA 0.40 Klaun 2 - serial Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Życie dzikich zwierząt (13,14) - serial przyrodniczy 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator finansowy 10.25 Kurier sensacji 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 Opowieści łowieckie (7) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Na pastwę płomieni (7) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Burza nad Bałkanami (7) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Duch przetrwania (6) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Świat dalekich podróży (6) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator finansowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (34) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (35) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Duch przetrwania (7) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat dalekich podróży (7) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Świat dzikich zwierząt (7) - serial przyrodniczy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator finansowy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator giełdowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Canal+ 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Cannes 2000 - relacja 08.00 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Sypiając z wrogiem (Sleeping With Enemy) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Julia Roberts, Patrick Bergin, Kevin Anderson, Elizabeth Lawrence (95 min) 10.00 (K) Deser: Urwisko - film krótkometrażowy 10.20 (K) Nie można mieć wszystkiego (You Can't Always Get What You Want) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1997, reż. Jesus Garay, wyk. Juanjo Puigcorbe, Rosana Pastor (89 min) 11.50 (K) Historia Audrey Hupburn (Audrey Hupburn Story) - film biograficzny, USA 2000, reż. Kay Hoffman, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Frances Fisher, Eric McCormack, Mel Ferrer (135 min) 14.00 (K) Zoo - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Rzymskie wakacje Sabriny (Sabrina Goes to Rome) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tibor Tackas, wyk. Mellissa Joan Hart, Eddie Mills, Tara Charendoff, James Fields (83 min) 16.30 (K) Zaklęta w sokoła (Ladyhawke) - film przygodowy, USA 1985, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, Rutger Hauer, Matthew Broderick, John Wood (116 min) 18.30 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Mysz-aniołek - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.35 Cannes 2000 - relacja 19.45 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 20.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 22.00 (K) Sekcja alfa (Supreme Sanction) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. John Terlesky, wyk. Michael Madsen, Kristy Swanson, David Dukes, Ron Perlman (89 min) 23.30 (K) Mroczna autostrada - film erotyczny (105 min) 01.20 (K) Telepasja (Broadcast News) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. William Hurt, Holly Hunter, Albert Brooks, Joan Cusack (127 min) 03.30 (K) Czas zemsty (The Adventurers) - film sensacyjny, Hong Kong 1996, reż. Ringo Lam, wyk. Andy La, Rosamund Kwan, Parkman Wong, John Ching (105 min) 05.20 (K) Niebezpieczne miasto 2 - Rzeźnik z Soho (Naked City 2 - A Killer Christmas) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Scott Glenn, Courtney B. Vance, Laura Leighton, Barbara Williams (103 min) HBO 06.45 Nad rzeką Tortuguero - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 07.30 Woo - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Daisy von Sherler Mayer, wyk. Jada Pinkett, Tommy Davidson, Duane Martin, Michael Ralph (84 min) 08.55 Białe wilki 2 (White Wolves 2) - film przygodowy, W. Brytania 1994, reż. Terence H. Winkless, wyk. Elizabeth Berkley, Ele Keats, Jeremy London, Corin Nemec (83 min) 10.25 Głosy w ciemności (Nightmare Man) - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Jimmy Kaufman, wyk. Lee Horsley, Margot Kidder, Jan Rubes (94 min) 12.05 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Daryl Hannah - magazyn filmowy 12.35 Kwaśne winogrona (Sour Grapes) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Larry David, wyk. Jack Burns, Viola Harris, Michael Resnick, Steven Weber (90 min) 14.10 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 14.35 Inteligentny dom (Smart House) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1999, reż. LeVar Burton, wyk. Ryan Merriman, Katey Sagal, Kevin Kilner (81 min) 16.00 Mali mężczyźni (Little Men) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Rodney Gibbson, wyk. Mariel Hemingway, Chris Sarandon, Michael Caloz, Ben Cook (94 min) 17.40 Barwy kampanii (Primary Colors) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. John Travolta, Emma Thompson, Adrian Lester, Kathy Bates (138 min) 20.00 Wietnamski eksperyment (Chaos Factor) - film sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. Terry Cunningham, wyk. Antonio Sabato, Fred Ward (100 min) 21.45 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Michael Douglas - magazyn filmowy 22.15 Zbłąkany pocisk (Stray Bullets) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Rob Spera, wyk. Fred Dryer, Robert Carradine, Rebecca Staab, Ian Beattie (86 min) 23.45 Feeling Minnesota - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Steven Baigelman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Cameron Diaz, Vincent D'Onofrio, Dan Aykroyd (87 min) 01.25 Striptizerki w trzech odsłonach - film dokumentalny, USA 02.35 Miasteczko Wilbur Falls (Wilbur Falls) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Juliane Glantz, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sally Kirkland, Shanee Edwards, Suzanne Cryer (90 min) 04.10 Nad rzeką Tortuguero - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 04.55 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 05.25 Urwisy w natarciu (Slappy and the Stinkers) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Barnet Kellman, wyk. B.D. Wong, Bronson Pinchot, Jennifer Coolidge, Joseph Ashton (75 min) Wizja Jeden 7.30 The Monkees - serial 8.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 8.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 9.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 10.30 Metamorfoza - prog. rozryw. 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Cosby (9) - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 15.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 16.00 St Tropez - serial 17.00 Metamorfoza - prog. rozryw. 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Szolbiz lnfo - prog. rozryw. 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Ucieczka w kosmos - serial 21.00 Zwierzaki Hollywood - serial dok. 21.30 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial 22.00 Świat Lee Evansa (1) - serial 22.30 Odlotowi faceci - serial 23.00 Europa bez spodni - prog. rozryw. 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 0.30 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial 1.00 Akcja! «(3) - serial 1.30 Świat Lee Evansa (1) - serial 2.00 Pani Dalloway - film obycz., W. Bryt. 3.45 Poszukiwany, poszukiwana - komedia, Polska Polonia 1 5.30 Top Shop 7.40 Przyjaciele - serial anim. 8.15 Top Shop 12.00 Passioni - telenowela 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Passioni - telenowela 19.55 Top Shop 21.25 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela 22.20 Top Shop 22.50 Fachowiec radzi 23.20 Atak potworów - serial 23.50 Playboy - magazyn erot. TV Niepokalanów 9.00 Program dnia 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Archeologia: Francja - Pikardia - film dokumentalny 9.55 Kapłaństwo misją społeczną - wywiad z ks. prałatem Józefem Majem 10.10 Złota Tarka - Old Jazz Meeting 2 - relacja 11.20 Papież w Meksyku i Curracao 2 - film dokumentalny 11.50 Matka Miłości - felieton 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Ecce homo: Reinkarnacja - program publicystyczny 12.30 Święty Ryszard Pampuri 13.00 Droga kontemplacji 13.30 Polskie rodziny 13.40 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię - film przyrodniczy 14.20 Sao Luis - felieton 14.30 Lumen 2000 - magazyn 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 III Kongres Misyjny w Częstochowie - relacja 15.30 Muzyczne okienko 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Bez alibi - film dokumentalny 16.45 Rękopis - reportaż 17.00 Afrykańskie safari 1 - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 17.30 Swięta Emilia de Vialar - film dokumentalny 18.05 Chrzest znakiem jedności chrześcijan - reportaż 18.15 Siostry klauzurowe - rep. 18.35 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Stan wojenny - film dok. 19.20 Zaczarowany ołówek: Alarm w zoo - film animowany dla dzieci i konkurs Maurycego i Wszędobyłka 19.35 Malta - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 20.05 Aby świat żył - program duszpasterski 20.35 Różaniec: część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Świadkowie Słowa Bożego - film dokumentalny 21.55 Program dnia 22.00 Europa: Iberia - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 22.30 Samson - film fabularny produkcji włoskiej 23.25 Powstanie warszawskie - cena życia - reportaż 23.40 Promieniowanie ojcostwa 1 - film dokumentalny 23.55 Program dnia TVP Regionalna 07.00 Srebrny koń (10/13) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (24 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Jabłko Newtona (8/26) - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1991 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 Niezapomniana (207,208/235) - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Tybet - droga do wolności - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 11.30 Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Golejewko - felieton 12.00 Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.10 Dom pełen zwierząt: Stary pies - program edukacyjny 12.25 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.45 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna (76/86) - serial popularnonaukowy, Hiszpania 1996 13.05 Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 Nauka po roku 2000 (16/26) - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1995 14.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 Eastenders (40/130) - telenowela 15.00 Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 Srebrny koń (10/13) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (207,208/235) - telenowela 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Eastenders (40/130) - telenowela 22.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 Koszykarskie ABC 23.10 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn sportowy 23.25 Uśmiechnij się właśnie komuś pomogłeś 00.15 Matka naszych dzieci (La mere de nos enfants) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jean-Louis Lorenzi, wyk. Sophie Broustal, Stephane Freiss, Antoine Dulery, Deborah Epstein (88 min) TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Tybet - droga do wolności - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Golejewko - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Stary pies - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.45 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Morskie opowieści - magazyn Katarzyny Sędek 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.45 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 16.55 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 17.30 EOL - program informacyjny 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 23.10 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn sportowy 23.25 (WP) Uśmiechnij się właśnie komuś pomogłeś 00.15 (WP) Matka naszych dzieci (La mere de nos enfants) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jean-Louis Lorenzi, wyk. Sophie Broustal, Stephane Freiss, Antoine Dulery, Deborah Epstein (88 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Cyklomotoabecadło - magazyn motoryzacyjny dla dzieci i młodzieży 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Tybet - droga do wolności - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Golejewko - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Stary pies - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.45 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Małopolska mała Europa 15.50 Marzenia i kariery 16.05 Polski Rzym - program dokumentalny 16.25 Kronika - flesz 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Kronika 18.25 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.35 Z medycyną na Ty - magazyn medyczny 18.50 Gość TV Kraków 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 23.10 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn sportowy 23.25 (WP) Uśmiechnij się właśnie komuś pomogłeś 00.15 (WP) Matka naszych dzieci (La mere de nos enfants) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jean-Louis Lorenzi, wyk. Sophie Broustal, Stephane Freiss, Antoine Dulery, Deborah Epstein (88 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.05 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Tybet - droga do wolności - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Golejewko - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Stary pies - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.45 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Przeglądarka 15.45 Dawniej i dziś 16.00 Przeglądarka 16.15 Wieszak - magazyn mody 16.30 Wakacje (3/4) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1977, reż. Anette Olsen, wyk. Jacek Otfinowski, Michał Juszczakiewicz, Jacek Kęcik, Henryk Talar (60 min) 17.30 Samorządni - magazyn publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Klan - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Rozmowa dnia 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 23.10 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn sportowy 23.25 (WP) Uśmiechnij się właśnie komuś pomogłeś 00.15 (WP) Matka naszych dzieci (La mere de nos enfants) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jean-Louis Lorenzi, wyk. Sophie Broustal, Stephane Freiss, Antoine Dulery, Deborah Epstein (88 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Tybet - droga do wolności - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Golejewko - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Stary pies - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.45 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Reportaż 15.45 WFO proponuje: Dokąd odlecą dublety 16.10 Kino wokół nas 16.35 Republika Południowej Afryki - film dokumentalny 16.50 Sposób na życie 17.15 Reportaż 17.30 Antrakt 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Liga regionalna 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 23.10 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn sportowy 23.25 (WP) Uśmiechnij się właśnie komuś pomogłeś 00.15 (WP) Matka naszych dzieci (La mere de nos enfants) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jean-Louis Lorenzi, wyk. Sophie Broustal, Stephane Freiss, Antoine Dulery, Deborah Epstein (88 min) 01.40 Program na sobotę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Teleskop 08.10 Kwadrans do przodu 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Tybet - droga do wolności - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Golejewko - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Stary pies - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.45 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 15.50 Rozmaitości wielkopolskie 16.10 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.30 Teleskop 16.45 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.50 Tele As - teleturniej 17.10 Magazyn naukowy 17.30 Magazyn samorządowy 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Historie 18.50 Wywiad Teleskopu 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Teleskop 21.55 Sport - wiadomości 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 23.10 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn sportowy 23.25 (WP) Uśmiechnij się właśnie komuś pomogłeś 00.15 (WP) Matka naszych dzieci (La mere de nos enfants) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jean-Louis Lorenzi, wyk. Sophie Broustal, Stephane Freiss, Antoine Dulery, Deborah Epstein (88 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Tybet - droga do wolności - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Golejewko - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Stary pies - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.45 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Zaproszenie 16.00 Ostatnie okrążenie 17.00 Bez montażu 17.25 Fakty flesz 17.30 Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 17.40 Bez montażu 17.50 AniMak 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Czas kibica 18.40 Więcej kultury 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Akta W 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 23.10 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn sportowy 23.25 (WP) Uśmiechnij się właśnie komuś pomogłeś 00.15 (WP) Matka naszych dzieci (La mere de nos enfants) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jean-Louis Lorenzi, wyk. Sophie Broustal, Stephane Freiss, Antoine Dulery, Deborah Epstein (88 min)